Tainted Mind
by HeartlessDaemon
Summary: It was over for Kiryu. His ambition was forcefully halted by Neo Domino Security. Without warning, he was distanced from all that he found important. Mind ravaged, he tries to defy the inevitable. - Non-sexual abuse, violence and swearing -


WHAM! I drove a clenched fist into the steel door. 'ARRRRGH,' I cried. The vehicle swerved; I was thrown aside. My head struck the wall. The impact dazed me momentarily. Frustrated, I slid to the floor. Trembling, I groped around the darkness, careful not to overbalance.

THUD! The van violently shook. My knees buckled and I crashed into the side. The solid bench slammed my head. Darkness and silence followed.

Frozen cufflinks encased my wrists. I heard the reverberating, dripping water falling on the concrete outside. My shirt was crumpled against my chest, exposing my flesh to the frigid floor. I jerked at the chains. A firm hand pressed onto mine, pinning them to my back.

'Hey, he's awake!' a voice boomed.

Fingers snatched my collar and hoisted me to my feet. I kicked. He fastened me in place. I thrashed. A flash of metal whirred into my gaze. It slammed into my forehead.

A brief jingle of keys woke me up. I was groggy, vaguely aware of the dark surroundings. Cold ropes coiled around me, binding me to a chair. A device with a metallic point was barely visible, suspended a few feet from my eyes. The gleaming tip projected a yellow beam to my face. It stung beyond description, burning into my cheek.

I screamed, hurting my own ears. I writhed against my bonds, but my screams and struggle echoed in vain. Burning, the laser crept up my cheek, around my eye and to my forehead. Later, the light vanished, but I was still in pain.

A burly man sauntered to me from the shadows. 'Right, I'll now introduce you to where you'll be staying for quite a while.'

My eyes widened. I clenched my fists. I realised I was going to remain in a hellhole for several years. The man untied the knots and forced me to stand. With assistance from another, he walked me through the door and into a hallway. Sounds of inmates were obvious. There were many prisoners. I could only walk in unison with the guards as the pain settled in.

'_I'm going to stay here for ages..._' I thought, wringing my shirt. It was a different fabric, significantly more coarse than the one I'm used to. They changed my clothes. I was wearing a long-sleeved navy top. Baggy, ragged pants irritated my thighs with every step.

We passed by many people, all behind a collection of steel bars. Upon each face was a yellow highlight. '_Criminal markers..._' I thought. They fixated their gazes on us as I plodded on past the generic array of doors in the open area. Several bridged corridors joined the sides of the chamber. The centre was a chilly open area. My bare feet contacted the coarse ground with each step. It reminded me of the previous night.

The wardens stopped at a cell. One of them reached to pass a keycard over a sensor. I jerked my right arm free, lowered my body and swept a leg at the others' ankles. Off-guard, he crashed to the ground. The other dived atop me. My cheek pressed against the dirt as both directed their weight to my back. Pain slowly grew in my body.

Simultaneously, two pairs of hands lifted me by the arms. With a violent shove, they forced me into the room. I grunted, turning to watch the door slam shut. The sound echoed, reinforcing the message. I was staying in a hellhole.

I scrambled to my feet and stormed to the opposite wall. 'Aaaargh!' I yelled, slamming a fist into the brick. Growling, I sprinted to the door. I hurled myself into the steel. A loud clang tore at my ears. I crumpled to the ground at the exit, shoulder in agony. Uncaring, I kicked. 'Damn you all!' THUD. A foot collided. 'Idiots!' A punch. 'Why did you...' Gripping and shaking the bars, I cried. 'I HATE YOU ALL!' I resumed my assault.

'Um... are you okay?' a male voice emerged behind me. Turning around, I noticed a slim shape perched at the top edge of a tattered bunk bed.

My breathing was heavy, and my body was sore. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Alan.' The man replied. A yellow mark was dotted onto his cheek. 'We'll be sharing this cell. I can see you're rather upset with the idea of remaining here.'

'FUCK YOU, YUSEI!' I yelled, slamming into the wall.

Alan remained quiet. A tiny window poured a stream of light into the chamber. Fatigued, I slid down the wall and closed my eyes. My fists shook. I needed to kill Yusei... that traitor. I was his leader, and he was responsible for my arrest. Slowly, my consciousness faded.

'He's exorbitantly defiant,' murmured a voice outside.

'Well,' replied a deep vocal, 'We'd better teach him a lesson.'

A light beep and the sliding of the door alerted me. I sat up. Two guards marched in and stood around me. The hatred inside me swelled.

'Kiryu Kyosuke,' said one. 'The chief called us to take you to his office.'

I gave no response, engrossed in animosity. I wanted to tear everyone from limb to limb, just so I could laugh and reclaim Satellite.

'Fine, don't respond' One of the two swept me off my feet. He hauled me down the blank corridor into a locked room. The other followed, slamming the door.

'What the hell are you doing?' I yelled. 'This isn't the–'

A beefy arm scooped around my chest. It hurled me into a corner of wooden crates. I heard a piercing, crunching noise as the splinters snapped under my torso. I grunted, jumping to my feet. The other guard was beside me. Swiftly, he thrust a steel rod at my knee. I seized it and wrenched it from his grasp. What was with this enmity? Why was everyone harming me? In my hesitation, the first warden pounded my spine. I collapsed. The pole clattered near the boots of my attackers.

'Thought you could fight us, eh?'

Pressed against the corner, I eyed around. There were no routes to escape. They kicked me simultaneously.

'AAAAHHHHH!' I cried.

Pain electrified my nerves again and again. With every affliction, the intensity increased. I yelled louder, but the only responses were their unrelenting impacts.

I lost track of time. Every time I was jolted, shards of wood entered my flesh. My hatred increased. I tried to shuffle to my feet, but their kicks crushed my stance. Their motions halted every attempt I made to counterattack. I couldn't allow myself to be degraded further.

'WHY, YOU–' Foot against the wall, I propelled myself towards the guards. Another hit shattered my balance. I slipped. I rammed into the fragments of wood.

'Pathetic,' uttered one. They turned away, exiting and closing the door.

I tried to stand, but my body was too sore to comply. Tiny droplets of blood littered the frozen ground. Silence ensued as a tear of mine fell onto my palm.


End file.
